The present invention relates generally to bottles, and more particularly, to a bottle having a wax plug in the neck thereof which dissolves in the presence of heat in order to dispense the contents in the bottle.
Dishwashers have a tendency to accumulate calcium, lime, scale, etc. over time on the walls thereof, particularly in areas having hard water. In many dishwashers, there is a short duration pump cycle, for example, for fifteen seconds, in which all liquid contents in the dishwasher are pumped out, prior to starting the cleaning operation. Therefore, any cleaning liquid placed in the dishwasher at the start of operation is merely pumped out and does not clean the walls of the dishwasher.
Although compartments are provided for a viscous dishwashing liquid or a dishwashing powder, these compartments are not suitable for holding a non-viscous cleaning liquid for cleaning calcium, lime, scale, etc. from the dishwasher walls.
Therefore, there is a need for forming a way to dispense the non-viscous liquid into the dishwasher during the wash cycle, without opening the dishwasher at this time and pouring the cleaning liquid into the dishwasher.